


Fake Gods

by modern_lover



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anger, Awkward Romance, Canon Rewrite, Clone Wars, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Frustration, Gentle Kissing, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Padmé Amidala, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Protective Padmé Amidala, Quarantine is making me do this, Roleswap, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Sith Training, Star Wars politics, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: CURRENTLY FIXING IT BECAUSE I WROTE MOST OF THE CHAPTERS WHEN I WAS HALF ASLEEPPadmé Amidala and her Master Obi-Wan Kenobi were assigned to protect the senator of Tatooine. Anakin Skywalker was a stubborn leader with the galaxy in his eyes and Padmé couldn't help herself falling in love with him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sabé & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. The Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars, I wrote this because I'm so bored

They stood silently in the lift, Obi-Wan Kenobi had his arms folded against his chest and his apprentice Padmé Amidala copying his stance. "Master," She finally spoke up, her eyes landed on the ground, "Why are going to protect the Senator and their second of command?" She wasn't against it but considering their beliefs, it worried her that they needed help. Obi-Wan silently nodded, "The old Senator said it was needed." 

Padmé swallowed her nerves, she has always been curious of the Tatooine system as they were open of their thoughts and their past. They were pushed away from all the Jedi due to a troubling past, they were mostly apolitical with the Senate. But they always fought for themselves and others that struggled the same or worse. Currently the one fighting is the son of an old Senator, Anakin Skywalker was such a tough man with the most gentle voice ever. He mostly taunted them with their lack of leadership. He wanted to protect everyone of his planet. Many senators had tried to use that against him but alas, it never worked. He has been in power for three years and he is now a victim of near assassinations. 

The lift stopped and it's doors opened, Obi-Wan stepped forwards first and she followed. She heard soft voices, two women and a man whose voice she quickly recognized. It was Anakin with his two second in command. 

She finally saw Anakin in flesh for the first time. He was wearing traditional clothes of Tatooine like his other people, he forced a smile as he stood up. Padmé felt her cheeks burn when she noticed how revealing he was. 

"Master Jedi, thank you for helping us." Anakin bowed, he cleared his throat loudly as the women next to him begrudgingly followed his lead. Obi-Wan bowed back, "We know how hard it is for you to trust, so we are thanking for you." Anakin's eyes met with Padmé, "Padmé!" 

She was obviously surprised with him, he knew her name despite never meeting before. 

"Don't you remember me?" Anakin pouted, "It's unfortunate but it's good to see you again." He grabbed one of the women, she looked terribly annoyed but her eyes stayed warm for Anakin. "Anyways, it's good to finally get help." She spoke up for Anakin's lack of words, "We nearly suffered many close deaths." 

"Way too many," Anakin continued, "I don't fear dying but I am afraid that my death may cause a bitter fight." 

The master and apprentice understood what he meant, if he dies Tatooine will close itself from the Senate. A huge step backwards from what they are trying to do. When Anakin's mother served their planet, she tried to avoid apolitic stance to help serve other broken systems. To end slavery and help the poor in other places. But the Senate was always so curious with Tatooine. They wanted to place Tatooine under their whole system to just control them. 

"I just want to assure that we will get the assassin before they actually get what they want." Anakin replied with his senator voice.

"I know, Senator Skywalker." Obi-Wan bowed at the man, "And we try to help." He added swiftly. Anakin smiled once more, "We appreciate it." 

Obi-Wan pushed Padmé aside as the people of Tatooine spoke among themselves as well; Her eyes though were caught with Anakin, his tall figure and his chest.

"Padmé, you'll stay here with them. I'll go with the Jedi council." Padmé narrowed her eyes, "May I ask, why master?" Obi-Wan looked around with a very somber face, "I just to clear my mind." She was suddenly very intrigued with her master's worries, "Is it about Anakin?"

"It's nothing about the senator. You can rest easy." Obi-Wan stepped away from Padmé as he announced that he'll leave Padmé with them. When he left, Anakin walked towards Padmé. "Thank you." Padmé shook her head, "We are peacemakers, it's part of what we do." Anakin's eyes were lost for a second, "That's good to know." 

He pushed his hair away from his face, "I'll be in my office-"

"Wait!" Padmé stopped him with her hand on his wrist, her hand flew backwards. "Sorry for touching you," She felt so little against Anakin, "I wanted to know how you know me." Anakin smiled. It wasn't a fake or cocky smile, it looked honest, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me." 

"It was ten years ago, I was about nine years old and I had Sabé with me." He pointed at the woman who spoke to the other, "I remember seeing you with the Jedi, you claimed that you were from Naboo and that a Sith and the separatists attacked your homeplanet." 

Padmé did know that, she was the same age Anakin says he was, she recalled Qui-Gon Jinn. But she didn't remember him. 

"I was with Threepio, you remember him?" 

Padmé shook her head, "I'm sorry I don't remember you or Threepio." Anakin brushed it off, "It makes sense, I was busy with something else, I'll be in my office." He walked away now from Padmé. Padmé walked towards the balcony, she saw the speeders and the lights of Coruscant shine bright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter orginally published: 25 march 2020  
> edited chapter: 4 october 2020


	2. The Chase

As the bright day turned into a dim night, Anakin was wearing his night clothes which was only a pair of loose pants. A soft robe was covering his body from the people who left and entered his room. Many of his own guards were fixing the tight spaces of the room as Anakin looked bored. _This isn't going to help._ He thought to himself. But he saw Padmé and Sabé walking through without anything stopping them. Anakin walked towards the women, "What's going on?" Sabé shrugged, "Padmé wants to speak to you about this protection." Anakin nodded his head, "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing too bad," Padmé admitted, "But I have an idea that could help us get your killer faster." Anakin was rapidly interested at the idea while Sabé shook her head, "Anakin, no." "What's the plan?" Anakin asked, he folded his arms against his chest as the young Jedi explained. "We are going to use you as bait, but of course if you don't accept it's fine. I would understand." Sabé walked towards Anakin, she was in front of him. As a small protection from Padmé. "I don't know if that's the correct plan for this." Anakin tried to think it through, it made sense in both ways but it seemed rather dangerous. If Anakin was killed here, Tatooine will get even more disappointed with the republic.

"If you wish, I could stay in your room," Padmé said, "It would be safer." Sabé looked at Anakin, "Anakin." She clenched her jaw, "Don't." Anakin sighed, "No, Sabé. Padmé is right about one thing. I'll be the bait, but you can't stay with me." Anakin added, "If the assassin sees a Jedi, they'll act even more violent." Sabé's nose flared, "I swear Anakin, if you get yourself killed I'll-" Anakin grinned at his old friend, "What? Kill me again? I trust the Jedi." Sabé rubbed her temples, she grabbed Anakin's arm. "Fine, but if you do something stupid." Anakin rolled his eyes, "Sabé, you know that I won't be able to." Anakin tried to assure Sabé but it seemed like a pointless try. She was worried for him. Sabé turned to see Padmé, Anakin noticed the stiff relationship caused by it. Sabé left the room without saying her good night and left Anakin with Padmé. 

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked her. Padmé pushed away her brown robe with little care, Anakin finally saw her lightsaber. "He went to the Jedi council. He wanted to speak about your safety." Anakin's brows raised, "I guess they want to move me." Padmé nodded her head, "He hasn't come back yet so I suppose he is fighting for your right to stay here." Anakin puffed, he hated how much control he didn't have in this sense. It's so strange that none of the other senators he was the one he was so close to be killed three times in just one day. 

"Why do you think they want to kill you?" Padmé asked him, Anakin sat on his bed as he pretended to think. "There's many reasons why people want me dead, it's getting annoying, but at the same time it worries me." Anakin said, he rubbed his scalp trying to calm down. "I suppose it would be two things," he continued, "To oppose the Military Creation Act and to continue the freedom of Tatooine." Padmé tilted her head. She looked pretty, Anakin quickly shut those ideas out as she spoke. "Tatooine's Freedom?" 

"Before our current Republic, my planet was treated badly and there was nobody to help us. Many slave owners controlled innocent men, women and children, it was a horrible moment in our lands. That's when a Sith helped us, he, of course, used us for his own advantage, but he was murdered by someone. We never knew who exactly killed the Sith, but it saved us. With all the things the Sith did to help us, Tatooine grew into a city with a government. The republic saw our growth and quickly wanted us to be part of it. We decided to be part of the republic, not fully so we can still have control of ourselves. My people don't trust the senate. Not even a bit." 

Padmé was still confused, "So, why are you a senator?" Anakin laid on his back, "We entered the senate to have a voice. To at least do something, but I'm scared that I won't do enough as one." Anakin thought of his mother, " The pair stayed quiet, the humming of the vehicles outside were their own getaway from it. Anakin wanted to ask Padmé about Naboo. But Padmé cleared her throat, "I must go. I'll tell Obi-Wan of our plan." Anakin nodded his head, "Stay safe, Padmé." 

"I will." 

-

Padmé stayed at the living room alone as she waited for Obi-Wan to come, she played with her Padawan braid as she thought about Anakin. He truly did want the best. Excluding the beauty he had, Padmé felt herself liking him more and more. Was it foolish? Maybe. Padmé then felt Obi-Wan, she heard the lift open, "Padmé!" 

"Master," Padmé stood up, "Anakin is sleeping. I planned it, he agreed." 

Obi-Wan's eyes narrow, "What did you do?" 

"They lowered a couple of protections so we could get the killer." Padmé said, "My Padawan," Obi-Wan said on cue, "Your senses aren't at it's fullest so the senator could be in danger." Padmé was about to retort against her master but that's when she felt something off. Padmé pulled her lightsaber out, the green light expanded out as she ran towards Anakin's room. Anakin was indeed sleeping but there was large bugs above him. She jumped on his bed, she cut them in half and pulled them away from Anakin. Anakin woke up with a gasp, he looked into Padmé's eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. Padmé smiled, "You're welcome." 

Obi-Wan then jumped out of the window, Padmé pursed her lips, "Great." She looked around and saw an R2 unit. "Stay here." Padmé hurried off to follow Obi-Wan from a mess. Sabé and other guards for Anakin appeared once she left so she knew Anakin would be safe. Here comes Padmé to save Obi-Wan's skin.

She got some keys of a vehicle, Padmé hurried off to turn it on and left to find her master. She didn't need her eyes to feel where Obi-Wan was, his Force signature was overly polished with a strange feelings of regret with it. Regret of what? Padmé didn't know nor she had the time to. She finally saw Obi-Wan, he was dangling from a droid. Padmé saw the assassin at the corner of her eye, she lowered the speeder to grab him. 

As expected, Obi-Wan fell from the droid and directly next to her. "Master." Padmé grinned. "Padawan." Obi-Wan replied shortly. "Why did you take forever?" He said. Padmé chewed on her lips, "Don't you dare say anything about my tardiness when you jumped out of a window." Obi-Wan pointed at the speeder, "They're there." Padmé pulled on the wheel of the speeder, she clenched her teeth as they gave a harsh turn. 

After little bickering, the master and apprentice were stuck in bad place- they lost them. 

"You lost them." Obi-Wan said, Padmé scoffed, "Thank you for the motivation." Obi-Wan and Padmé looked around themselves to see or feel anything. "Maybe, if you would listen to me." Obi-Wan said, Padmé nodded her head pretending to listen. "Do you mind if I jump?" Padmé asked. Obi-Wan shook his head, "Padmé!" But it was late. Padmé had jumped out of the speeder, Obi-Wan quickly placed himself in the seat of the driver. "Great." He whispered to himself. 

Padmé was an expert on using the Force on the jumping, controlling the exact falling spot was a bit tougher. She was excellent in thinking fast and smart. She wasn't reckless. She moved gently around the other speeders, her hair was around her while her stupid braid decided to enter her mouth. She landed on the assassin's speeder, she twirled her lightsaber from her belt as she turned it on. She stabbed the top while thinking about the safety of the killer. Padmé's lightsaber movements were remaining precise to try to block the speeder, but the person shot at them with the blaster. Padmé cursed again, "Stop it!" Padmé yelled at them. She felt Obi-Wan, she needed to close this off quickly. She shoved the saber closer to the control panel, she felt relieved as she heard a soft buzz. She turned off the saber, Padmé grabbed herself tightly from the fall they'll eventually have. 

They were arriving into the ground, the speeder tilted back and forth until it crash down. The force against Padmé pushed her off, she wanted to at least try to land on her feet, the Force was amazing sometimes. Padmé did land on her feet, she turned on her saber again when she saw the killer getting out of the burning speeder. The killer quickly ran off and Padmé followed under their trail, she turned off the saber and jogged faster. Padmé barely noticed where she was going until she smelled the place she was. 

Padmé was about to enter until she saw Obi-Wan, "She's in there." Padmé was breathless as she pointed at the bar. Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Yes, but you must think. I don't know what came up to you, but your mind isn't in place." The young woman felt her jaw clench, it was annoying to saw the least that Obi-Wan didn't trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter orginally published: 26 march 2020  
> edited chapter: 14 february 2021


	3. The Conversations

Once everything was explained to Anakin, they told him that he had to pack his things to return to his system. Padmé had to stay with him while Obi-Wan planned out the traveling. Padmé sat on the once broken window, she looked at the room for once without feeling pressure to leave. It was such a difference from her room back with Jedi. It looked comfortable and sweet. A large bed with large pillows which not even Padmé had, she frowned at the Jedi ways once again. "Are you okay?" Anakin's soft yet tough voice came from his closet, his arms were full of clothes. "Yeah, it's just strange to see a bedroom so welcoming." Padmé admitted. She saw Anakin put his clothes in the suitcase, "Well, once we go to Tatooine, you'll have a room like this." Anakin was awkward with conversations, Anakin's eyes bounced around the room and looked at Padmé again. "So, you're okay taking me to Tatooine?" Padmé nodded her head, "It's fine. I do would have to do and that's final." Anakin nodded his head and left to get more clothes. Padmé thought of Obi-Wan and the rest of council, it was annoying yes but why would Anakin say it like that. Anakin held more clothes, he seemed like he was lost in thought. Padmé was looking, it sounded vulgar as she tried to remember every part of him. He was slightly tan, he was taller than Padmé and he was pretty. 

He was so strange to see in real life. 

Anakin's looked at her, his micro expressions were entirely small that Padmé wouldn't have been able to properly see them. Yet she saw how his cheek softly sucked in. "Is it me or this hasn't happened before?" Anakin's voice wanted to give up, it did have fear that he wished nobody will know. "Assassinations are odd already." Padmé said, she stood up from the comfort. "The reasons for your death seem to be bigger than people would admit." Anakin's lips pressed together, "It's annoying." Padmé noticed how his temper raised, he wouldn't be able to become a Jedi with that mind yet Padmé was too soft for the Jedi. So maybe he could be better. 

"Yeah," Padmé used the Force to pick up something that Anakin nearly forgot, it was a tiny piece of wood with a string. "You almost forgot this." Padmé handed it to him by hand. Even his temperature matched his temper. "Thank you." He smiled at her and it broke her again. She smiled. "Well, I'll be your bodyguard. I have to protect and serve." Anakin exhaled out of his nose, he kept smiling as short chuckle escaped. "Thank you." 

-

Sabé tied the string from the back of Anakin's clothes, Anakin groaned loudly, "I hate this." "You hate everything, Anakin." Anakin turned to see her, "I should have fought more to stay, my people need me." Sabé could feel Anakin's anger like an ocean's waves. He had so much good in him but he never knew what to do with it. He always fought. That was his way of life. "They need you alive." Sabé told him. Anakin's face was dead give away of what he felt, he grabbed the earrings and put them on. "It just angers me." He complained, Sabé smiled gently, "I'll help Tatooine. Just like your mother saved me." Anakin hugged her tightly, Sabé hugged him back. "I'm so sorry Sabé. But can't you touch my back with this shirt." Sabé laughed. "Sorry." Anakin looked at Sabé with an honest expression, "Just tell me if something goes bad." Anakin said, Sabé nodded her head. Anakin sighed deeply as he grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around his body. "Is Padmé dressed?" Anakin asked. 

"Yes, she wore the clothes you directed." Sabé said, she patted Artoo's head. "Stay safe little one." Artoo whistled loudly. Anakin laughed, "C'mon Artoo." 

"Anakin, wait!" Sabé stopped Anakin, "I know you like Padmé, don't do anything. She's a Jedi." Anakin's brows knitted together, was it that obvious? "I know, Sagé." Anakin whispered. He walked away of the situation because it got worst, he then saw Padmé wearing the clothes he gave her. It matched perfectly with his dark and light browns. Her dark red cloak with a black dress with a woven pattern around her belly. "Anakin!" Padmé smiled, "We must go. Obi-Wan is waiting among side your guard." Anakin nodded once as they walked together, it was such an odd feeling. In Anakin's mind, it felt like the end of the world.

As they approached the master and guard, they temporary separated each to sit to the people they knew. Padmé sat with Obi-Wan and Anakin with Mia. Anakin wrapped himself with his cloak once he sat down. He saw Mia's eyes being covered with a thin layer of tears ready to explode, they were obviously worried for Anakin. Everybody was. But it made Anakin feel worst in a sense. He knew he had to have faith in everything and everyone, but there was feeling of doom. So Anakin decided to make Mia feel better as he held her hand. Mia responded with a hand grip. A warm response in a cold place always helped Anakin and others around him. His mother always said that his emotions made everyone happy, seeing him fighting for good and smile in a honest way. 

They arrived, Anakin stood up with his hand still entwined with his guard, "Oh, Anakin!" She hugged him like the son she never had, Anakin returned the hug, "Don't cry, Mia." Mia let go off him, "I will, but I know you'll be safer in Tatooine than here." Her green eyes were so loud in her her brown skin, they announced each other with so much passion that Anakin could respect. He kissed her cheek, "Bye." He grabbed his suitcase as Mia cleaned her tears away, Artoo followed him out and he then saw Padmé beside him. She smiled at him. Anakin felt that maybe things won't be horribly bad. Artoo beeped cheerfully, "Don't you dare, Artoo." Anakin whispered at him.

They slowly entered inside, Anakin helped Padmé in and Artoo entered after her. Anakin thanked the worker as they passed through, many people were standing and looking tired of everything. "Come Padmé." If they pretending to be refugees, at least help them with little things. Padmé and Anakin helped men, women and children who were broken in different ways. Anakin spoke them to get answers of how their planets failed them, it has heartbreaking to hear stories of death and famine. As Anakin heard, he could hear to his mother's sweet voice of him being a loud boy with big opinions. 

Once it turned into too much talking, Padmé recommended them to just sit down and eat. Anakin pushed his hair out of his face as he stared at his food. He pushed his hair aside as he wondered about returning to Tatooine. He slowly looked to see Padmé, she had a large plate of food. He noticed her Padawan braid. He had so many questions about the Jedi. "What does the braid mean?" Anakin asked. Padmé's hand quickly touched it, "It's just a braid to show that I'm a Padawan." Padmé said as she gave it a little tug. "And the colors?" Anakin asked, "Why is yours green while Obi-Wan's blue?" As Padmé spoke about her lightsaber, Anakin's eyes shined brightly. It was so odd to know things of something that always kept to themselves. 

"It seems interesting," Anakin picked up his food with his fingers, "Politics is nearly the same but without the Force." 

"What do you mean?" Padmé's eyes narrowed, Anakin bit the inside of his mouth as he explained the angry politicians. The passive agressive words that always to belittle Anakin. He was simple man according them. A simple yet stupid man for having trust issues. Anakin of course didn't fully expression his anger as a politician, but it seems like Padmé understood it. Anakin felt himself grow easy as he spoke the Jedi, the one he didn't really want yet he was having a swell time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly know how to fully explain Anakin's clothes so here I go!! He's wearing like a light brown see through shirt with a large opening in the back. It's tied with a ribbon that still shows off his back. He has chain like earrings with dark brown pants with little high heeled boots. His hair is long (like revenge of the sith) and he has a coat on (because he hates the cold). the coat looks like coat cape and both of their coats are unbuttoned.
> 
> padmé's dress is kind of thin like anakin but it's thicker. It looks like a long sundress. It's dark like his pants with woven that part is kinda see through, her coat is exactly like anakin's but she doesn't seem comfortable. she as well has boots but they aren't high heeled. 
> 
> I know it's more write and less explaining but i couldn't explain because words are hard. And also clothes isn't as important in story telling so yeah


	4. The Homeplanet

Upon the arrival of Anakin Skywalker and his current bodyguard, Tatooine quickly appeared to speak to their senator about his near death. Many spoke about how they should cut ties with the Republic while others said he should've had more protection. Anakin simply bowed his head at their responses, he though passed himself through with the help of Padmé and Artoo. It was understandable why the people of Tatooine were frightened, but he couldn't just explained to them why. Anakin knew his death was for something else. To cause anger. 

When people are angry, other people can pretend like they care and not even one day later they show what they are. A backstabber. It was unfortunate for Anakin. His anger controlled him so tightly, it wasn't even uncontrollable anger what Anakin felt. It was frustration that he couldn't do anything at all. The fake politics that doesn't look like it works for it's people. Naboo was such a heartbreaking planet due to this reason. They have a senator yet he does nothing for its poor, slaves and Force users. Jar Jar Binks was nothing. He stands there as Chancellor Palpatine speaks out his own ego. 

Anakin soon left his bitter thoughts, "Sorry," Anakin bowed his head, "I wasn't thinking." Padmé shook her head, "No, let us go to your house." They arrived to a speeder, Anakin entered first and helped Padmé. Padmé then used her Force to help Artoo enter, Anakin pushed his hair out of his face. "It'll take a while to arrive at my home. We'll go to one of the bars to drink something due to the heat." Anakin took of his cloak, Padmé copied his actions. He drove around, he focused himself with the driving and the people. They were peaceful people with dry flowers hanging around their doorways. Glass statues of animals with flowers, plants stuck inside them. They arrived at a bar, Anakin jumped out of the speeder and helped Padmé once again. "What's this place?" Her curious stare made Anakin smile, "It's a small bar owned by my friend. He's a piece of work, but he still very nice." The bantha growled softly, Anakin petted it's head as it groaned softly. Padmé looked at it carefully and soon petted it herself. Anakin smiled, "Aren't they great?" Padmé looked at Anakin. She was so tiny. Anakin's smile slowly lowered, he found himself getting closer to her. So close to kiss her. Both seemed to be so close. 

"Anakin!" 

The awkward Jedi and Senator pulled away so fast. It was Kitster. Anakin's long time best friend. Before he had Sabé, before he had those other people. He had Kit. Anakin straighten himself and greeted his friend, "Kit! How the hell are you?" Anakin grabbed his friend's hand and shook it. "Fine. It's just quite horrible to work today, suns are shining us so raw that we decided to work at night." Anakin frowned, "I told you to not work yourself to death." Kit patted Anakin's back, "You stress way too much." Kitster then saw Padmé, he quickly recognized what she was. "What's a Padawan doing here?" Padmé lifted her head, "I'm here to protect Senator Skywalker." She said proudly. Kitster looked at her for a second, "Well, I'll invite you both drinks. Tatooine is melting skins off." The trio entered the bar, it had funky music where everyone knew the song. Kitster smacked his money, "Give us three drinks, friend." Anakin sat in the chair and Padmé sat next to him, Kit sat in front of Anakin. 

"I heard about the assassin, I told you not to become a senator Anakin." Kit said. Anakin eyes lowered, "Yeah, I know. It's just, I got-" 

"Angry?" Anakin nodded his head, Kit frowned, "Stop getting so angry, a bloody Sith will kill ya before you can even blink." Padmé quickly looked worried. Kit moved fast as her, "There's no Siths here. It's just an expression." Padmé sighed uncomfortably. Kit and Anakin looked at each other, they needed to make the Jedi feel comfortable. But how? "Did Anakin tell you that he is very good in Pod racing. His ma almost lost her mind when she saw him doing it." "What's Pod racing?" Padmé asked. Kit winced, "It's like a sort of race where you drive around and try not to hit anything." 

Padmé glared at Anakin, "What the hell? That's is extremely difficult." Anakin shrugged, "I don't care. It's so fun. The Hutts always make them even better with their after party." Padmé exhaled loudly. Well, Pod Racing wasn't a good topic to speak about. It was Anakin's turn to speak, "Do you know our government works?" Kit groaned. Anakin smiled softly at his friend, Padmé though did seem interested. "There is three large parts of the system," Anakin began as the drinks were finally given to them, "The poor, the middle and the rich. The rich is obligated to pay taxes to help the poor so they don't suffer. There's so many poor people due to Republic's careless behavior, they come from so many planets and enter here to make a new life. Some rich complain, but they see why it's needed. The Hutts are the ones with the biggest hearts, they let people sleep in their houses." Anakin smiled. He grabbed his drink and Padmé took hers. 

"What happens with over population?" Padmé asked.

"We don't really have it," Anakin took a drink, "Everyone helps each other, it's what makes us better. If an issue appears, we quickly help but it never has been over population. There is always work, people come here for many reasons and there is always jobs. The Tatooine people teach the refugees how to survive here. Art, mechanics, politics, fighting and other things. Because this planet is full, there's is reasons why everything exist. The rich often times helps spread the work of the poor so other planets buy their work. Many refugees then move out of Tatooine to work in other places and it grows even further."

Padmé took a drink of her cup, she quickly began to cough and Kit giggled. "That's cute." He drink of his. "Oh, Anakin. I nearly forgot, your ma needs to see you. She's been scared for you." Anakin rolled his eyes, "Couldn't you have told me!" Kit raised his hands to protect himself, "Calm down! Go see your ma."

-

Once the door opened, Shmi launched herself towards her son. "Oh, Ani!" She kissed her son's cheeks. Padmé smiled at the tenderly moment, Anakin hugged her back and hid in her mother's love. Shmi saw Padmé, "Oh, hello! My name is Shmi," She let go of her son and gave her a cute smile. "Ani, go say hi to your dad and your brother." Anakin groaned, "But I'm tired." Anakin stopped acting like an adult when he saw his mother. He acted like a teenager. It was good to see that he wasn't forced to just be a senator from Tatooine. "Your dad is worried!" Shmi warned him. Anakin exhaled, "Fine!" Anakin disappeared further inside the house. Padmé could see that the house had it's inside and outside.

"I'll lead you to your room." Padmé's eyes widen, she wondered how long she'll have this room. Around the entrance there was decoration, drawings of a two people holding hands. "It's me and Ani." Shmi said as she closed the door. "It was before I met my husband." Padmé wanted to ask but she felt it was rude. "I never had a husband before my current," she admitted, "I was suddenly pregnant." Padmé saw Artoo already inside, "I love him." Padmé smiled. That little droid was amazing. Shmi nodded, "You should meet Threepio if you like Artoo." 

The hallway widen more and more until there was a center. The center was outside but the sun didn't feel as harsh. It was a beautiful house. 

"It's this way." Shmi took her through the center and across their old direction. They walked through paintings on the walls. Soon, there was a metal door. Shmi pressed the button, "Here your room. I'll send Threepio so he'll send you your own clothes." Padmé looked at the room, it was a large bed with pillows. There was another glass statue of an animal that Padmé didn't recognized. Flowers were painted at its sides and like the rest of this house, it was amazing. She took out her lightsaber and placed it on her bed. She began to wonder what happens when it turns into night. 


	5. The Family

Padmé opened her eyes, she felt her throat so dry and her eyes slightly heavy. The house was terribly cold, Padmé wrapped herself with the blanket that were folded on the edge of the bed. Padmé trembled as she slowly stood up from the bed. She grabbed her lightsaber and left her room. She saw a fire coming from the center. The cool air of the outside made Padmé shrink, but the heat of the fire touched her. She saw the Skywalker family sitting around the fire, they had plates of food in their legs. Anakin though had his plate of food on the small table, he had his focus on something in his hand. 

"Padmé!" Shmi smiled at the girl, she placed her plate next to Anakin's, "You're awake!" Padmé cleared her voice awkwardly. It was strange that just fell asleep without meeting the rest of the Skywalker family. "Sorry about that." Padmé looked at the other two that she didn't meet. A man, who looked older than Shmi, stood up, "It's fine. People get tired due to heat and sleep when they feel cold air." Padmé smiled, they shook hands. "I'm Cliegg Lars." "I'm Padmé." She took a mental note of the surname. Another man smiled at her, "I'm Owen." Owen looked older than Anakin. He had short brown hair, he even had a small beard. Shmi placed a plate in Padmé's hands, "Here's your plate." Padmé thanked her and sat next to Anakin. 

The food looked like a traditional dish of Tatooine, it had things that she never have seen before. She chewed on her lip as grabbed a piece of it. "It's quite spicy." Anakin said, Padmé looked at him and he was still looking at his item. "Thank you for telling me." Anakin seemed quiet and more relaxed back home. He wore a light brown shirt with his hair picked up. His gentle face reflecting the warm fire's atmosphere, this has been one of the first time that Padmé saw Anakin without his fancy jewels around his ears and neck. He looked so beautiful. 

Padmé ate the food in silence, she heard the rest of the family having fun. Shmi laughed at her husband and Owen spoke about a girl he was in love with. Anakin sometimes entered the conversation to taunt his father or his brother. Anakin laughed and giggled softly to himself, it was such a tender family moment that was barely possible to see. 

Padmé found herself enjoying time with them, she though always found herself looking at Anakin to see what makes him laugh.

Anakin finally grabbed his plate of food, he threw the item into the table. It was a piece of wood with a small but detailed center. "What's that?" Padmé asked, "Oh, I do some wood work," Anakin handed her the piece of wood, "I do a lot of this during my break, but it's still a fun thing to do." She looked at it for a while, it was in a very rough state. "Would you like one?" Anakin asked. Padmé nodded her head, "Yeah!" Anakin grinned, "That's great." 

"So. Padmé." Cliegg began while he fixed his empty plate with more food, "Do you still see your family?" It was so strange that people didn't know how the Jedi culture worked, Padmé hasn't exactly thought about her family who was still in Naboo. She didn't even remember her really last name. Having the attachment of your name name was always a misunderstood thing in the culture, Obi-Wan and many others had their real last name. but their attachment or their wonder of why they have that last name. When Padmé was thrown into the Jedi world, she thought that she would recall her surname. She would always repeat her name until her middle name became her last name. Of course Cliegg doesn't have any idea how it feels to lose a part of yourself. He didn't know that his question would hurt her. "Cliegg!" Shmi glared at her husband. Cliegg looked at Shmi with the same confusion. "It's fine, Mrs Skywalker." She exhaled as she explained that Jedi don't exactly see their family. Everyone became sad for her, but Padmé didn't like pity. "It's fine." Shmi seemed like she wanted to say something but she stayed quiet. She looked at Anakin and then Padmé. As if she was trying to connect them with nothing. "If you don't mind me asking," Owen said, "Do you remember your parents?" She shook her head, "I haven't seen my parent for ten years. I just remember a feeling of them." Owen sighed. "I couldn't imagine that. Imagine if they took Anakin."

"Owen!" Now it was Cliegg's turn to scold. Padmé turned to see Anakin who was tried to protect himself.

"You have the Force?" Padmé asked. Anakin cleared his throat, "I don't exactly know." He cursed at his older brother, "I just now that a man wanted to speak me after a Pod Race. He checked my blood and he wanted to take me to study, but our senator at the time said that wasn't going to be possible." Padmé did recall parts of this story. "Qui-Gon Jinn checked you?" The Skywalker-Lars family become more tense, "Yeah, you were there among side Obi-Wan. The Jedi didn't explain anything, he just said he wanted to train me." "I can teach you if you want!" Anakin shook his head, "No, it's fine. The Force users of my people don't need it. We just live among others without using it." Padmé began to wonder about Anakin, what would happen if he would be a Jedi? What color of lightsaber would he have? Would he be an amazing peacemaker? She wanted to see how strong he was with the Force, but the whole family already looked super uncomfortable. She ate silently, hoping she didn't make the family hate her.

_

Sabé strongly disliked to speak with a bunch of political people. Anakin often times used to this time to call out their bluff, but Anakin hidden in Tatooine it was now her turn. Before leaving, Anakin left her notes of how to deal with them in words. Sabé was used to their voices but the next thing was speaking. She stood next to Mia who was Anakin's third person in command. Mia was dress into dark robes with a golden necktie. Sabé had to wear the crown that Anakin often wore into these meetings. Her eyes were covered in golden eye line, a fanch looking dress with a belt. It was tedious but a tradition here. 

"As you can see," Chancellor Palpatine spoke, "Senator Skywalker of Tatooine isn't here. He had placed one of his maidens to do his job." 

Sabé recalled Anakin's words when he spoke to himself, "Let Palpatine speak. Let Palpatine speak." He repeated himself that as a relaxing meditation. She has been in many meetings with Anakin so she was used to his attitude towards Anakin. And she already hated how he was. 

"So, let her speak Anakin's thoughts." One of them said. 

Sabé cleared her throat, "Years ago, Tatooine had suffered years of famish and hate, and nobody helped us to here. But being here," Sabé looked at the others, "Can help other systems to gain respect." 

It was the speech that Anakin's mother told him to always do. They must never forget the suffering they caused and their lack of help. 

"And the unnecessary creation of the Military Creations Act will create more problems upon our galaxy. More planets will suffer with a war that hasn't even started."

"Young Lady," One of them spoke, "Your planet should be more insecure of the issues of possible war that could happen." Sabé fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Your system has not given us nothing but a worry sight." They spoke as if they understood what exactly is happening. Nobody knew exactly what was happening. The possible war was hitting a huge maybe. "This issue isn't about my system, it's about preparing for a war that hasn't seen the light of day. The Jedi have been peacekeepers for many years and nothing horrible has happened. When the separatist attacked ten years ago, they came to attack the already fragile Naboo."

"Naboo," Senator Jar Jar Binks began, "has never been fragile. All of it's strengths and it's economics have been great. Meesa thanked all of you when our system grew more and more." Sabé wanted to curse at him, ever so loudly and make him embarrass himself. But Anakin was the only one that can make him look bad. If Sabé reacts with her own emotions, they'll look at Anakin in a bad light. 

"And what would unnecessary worries make our systems then?" Sabé looked at Jar Jar, "Our economy is well as well, but if we waste money in a problem that hasn't presented itself what will happen? The poor will suffer more-"

"Yet Tatooine does nothing to help others," Another person said, "You claim you worry about the poor, but your people don't even enter their own votes into our big decisions. What makes you think that you have an actual voice in this decision when your own senator was nearly killed. Your people don't trust the Jedi but when you need them you cry like babes." Sabé felt her cheek tighten. The person continued, "If we are honest, this military thing could help you."

Sabé cursed softly. She hated these meetings so much.


	6. The Training

Anakin woke up with a message of Sabé and Mia, they had given him a transcripts of how they practically bullied them down just because Anakin wasn't there. He began to hate everything more and more of this horrible world. He threw on his sleep coat on, he headed towards to his mother. "You can't believe this-" Anakin said as he nearly tripped over. Anakin saw Cliegg speaking with Threepio, "Where's mom?" Anakin asked him, he covered himself with his robe. "She's sleeping." Anakin looked around the house, "Where's Padmé?" Cliegg exhaled, "Anakin, you can talk to me." Anakin didn't know what to say, especially to Cliegg about anything. "I'll speak to you later," Anakin forced a smile, "I'm going to find Padmé." 

Anakin saw Threepio walk towards him, "Master Ani!" "Hi, See-Threepio." They began walking towards the house, "I have missed you very much." Threepio was Anakin's friend since he was nine years old. Kit and Threepio were always part of Anakin's life. "Anakin smiled at his droid friend, he felt Cliegg's eyes follow him until he couldn't see him anymore. "Do you know where Padmé is?" Anakin asked him. "Ah, she is practicing her lightsaber skills in the upper ground level of the house." Anakin remembered her green lightsaber reflection when she saved his life. "Let's go." Anakin felt like a child as they headed up. He heard Threepio's metal legs wheezing behind him, Anakin then found Padmé indeed practicing her skills her master taught her. He watched her cowarded down next to Threepio, he admired her so much. She was so powerful. And so fast. Her jumps were high and her stance was powerful as well. "Master Ani, we must warn her if we are here. Your brother Owen was Force Pulled towards her saber when he went to see his loved one." Beru was too good for Owen. 

"How though?" Anakin asked him. "I'm afraid, I do not know." Threepio muttered to himself. Anakin couldn't stop himself from smiling, he made this droid awkward like him. "I wish I had Sabé with me." Anakin whispered. "Ah, Mistress Sabé, she would help us with this situation." Anakin tried to think as a politician, he stood up and he saw the lightsaber color more than her. "Padmé?" The swinging stopped. "Good day, senator." She turned off her saber. Her bright expression made Anakin blush, "How many I help you?" Anakin exhaled through his nose, "It's a bunch of political messes, the Senate quickly tried to make Sabé look like an idiot. Luckily, she knows how to fight against those type of people." 

Padmé nodded her head once, "This assassination was probably planned by one in the senate." Anakin silently agreed. "Can you at least tell one of your Jedi friends that it could be one of them?" Anakin asked. Padmé shook her head, "We need more than just pettiness." Anakin got frustrated at this world, he wanted to scream out to the world. But at the same time. This is a win. He is fighting for the good. The good for the people. "I hope you don't mind me asking." Padmé began very slowly. "Do you remember your time with Qui-Gon Jinn?" 

"Not really," Anakin replied honestly, "I remember him asking if I knew my father." It was the most tricky topic for Anakin. "Don't you want to at least practice a little with the Force?" Padmé asked. "I don't know. I do want to, but mom and Cliegg don't want me to practice with the Force." 

"Take my lightsaber." Padmé practically threw the saber towards him. It was heavy. 

"Turn it on with that switch." 

Anakin turned it on and it became heavier, he looked at Padmé. She smiled at him. Anakin blushed again. "Close your eyes." Anakin closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Try to feel around you." Anakin was slowly moving the saber, it the world felt like absolute nothing until he felt something on his right. He placed the saber on the right. "You're not that bad, my Padawan." Padmé chuckled. He opened his eyes, "I didn't feel anything." Padmé wasn't where he heard her, he didn't see her anymore until he turned around. Was she too fast or was she being too nice? The Force is a bit complicated, but you're decently good." 

"You're a good liar." Anakin turn the lightsaber off. Padmé rolled her eyes, "You're not giving yourself credit." Padmé walked around Anakin, "The first thing you must learn, my Padawan, is that little growth is still growth." She stopped behind Anakin, "Turn the saber on." Anakin followed her instruction, he felt her hand slowly push his arms into position. Her feet kicked his legs and forced them in position. "Move it side to side." Anakin moved it and the humming of the lightsaber moved back and forth. A peaceful silence was now heard, the Tatooine wind blowing it's harsh dry heat and yet it brought Anakin peace. The lightsaber felt like it belonged to him. It was a part of him. 

A blast then was heard, directly in front of Anakin ready to kill, but his wrist moved the lightsaber and the blast disappeared into the ground. 

"With your eyes closed?" Padmé smoothing voice was far away from Anakin. He slowly opened his eyes to see her next to Threepio and a child's toy in her hand. "If you didn't have a father, I would believe you're the Chosen one." She approached him as Threepio followed with nervous comments. Anakin turned the saber off, "What's the chosen one thing?" He handed the golden saber back to her. "Master Ani, I told her to not shoot you. I was very worried for you." 

"The Chosen One is an old prophecy that nobody believes in, it was said that they will bring balance to the Force." Padmé returned her saber back to her waist, her gentle eyes quickly attracted Anakin once again. "I honestly think it's stupid." Padmé said. "It's just a thing that's suppose to bring the Jedi hope." 

"Sounds dumb." Anakin admitted. 

Padmé laughed, "You're probably right."

"Anakin!" It was Owen, his face was red, "Your comm, there's a message." 


End file.
